El yo y los sueños
by FallenEgo
Summary: 1


Dormía, un sueño profundo y cómodo, de repente sonó el teléfono, lo escuchaba pero no podía contestar estaba muy sumergida en el sueño, los ojos no abrían, el cuerpo no respondía, pero algo me decía que era importante debía serlo eran las 12 de la noche! Al fin pude alcanzarlo y al contestar una voz aguda y oscura me dijo:

te busco en 15 min.

Esta bien, respondí

Lo más loco es que mi teléfono no tenía ese número registrado, y la verdad no sabia quien era la persona que me había llamado.

Segura pero indecisa al mismo tiempo me dirigí a ducharme y vestirme a los 15 min. Sonó mi puerta, aun no estaba lista corrí rápido hacia mi cuarto me puse mis zapatillas y corrí hasta la ventana al asomarme vi una silueta masculina y delgada no se distinguía bien era de noche muy noche y estaba todo muy oscuro el poste de luz de mi vereda convenientemente se quemo así que no podía distinguir quien era el extraño que tocaba mi portal ..

un momento, le dije

esta bien espero, dijo el con esa voz aguda y cavernosa que sentía haber escuchado en otro lugar.

Me dirigí rápido al baño cepille mi cabello, busque mis zarcillos favoritos, coloque brillo en mis labios y claro me cepille los dientes! Al final busque mi bolsa negra que tanto me costo conseguir en el centro! La verdad es que es muy bonita la uso para ir a todos lados dentro tengo mis cosas personales.

Abrí la puerta y aun no podía distinguirlo, estaba bajando los escalones que dan hacia una reja que divide y protege el recibidor de la salida de la casa, al bajar las escaleras ya era mas claro, cuando me acerque a abrir la pesada y dura reja de hierro forjado lo ví alejarse hasta donde el garaje termina, porque? No se, tal vez quería mantenerme en ascuas, era eso seguramente, al cerrar la reja me acerque temerosa pero con decisión al irme acercando su silueta era mas clara, si era humano, Por lo menos no era un fantasma ni una cosa extraña, era un hombre de carne y hueso luego vi que vestía de negro y su chaqueta tenia bordes rojos su pelo era o bueno es medianamente largo, liso un poco rebelde pero liso, estaba de medio lado al verme cerca volteo enteramente su cuerpo, al verlo por fin completo debo confesar casi me desmayo ahí mismo, era lo que siempre había soñado, el hombre que me quitaba el sueño, y que al dormir los velaba, mis sueños mas tontos, fantasiosos y oscuros han sido con el y verlo ahí mirándome fijamente me estremecía sobre manera.

estas lista?

Eso creo…

Ok vamos …

Pero espera un momento, eres tu? O sea realmente eres tu?

Asi parese …

A donde vamos?

No se, pero vamonos de aquí.

En que nos vamos?

No preguntes tanto dejate llevar, no te voy a hacer daño.

Esta bien

Ok vamos entonces

Nos dirigimos hacia la esquina de la vereda y allí había un taxi esperando por nosotros

tardaste mas tiempo del que dijiste esto te costara mas, dijo el taxista

no hay problema, hacia el centro por favor

Mientras nos dirigíamos hacia el centro lo miraba temerosa y el sentía mis nervios y se sentía importante o eso reflejaba la expresión arrogante de su rostro,

que quieres hacer?

No lo se, estoy confundida aun.

Es normal yo hubiera reaccionado igual

Como conseguiste mi numero?

Los escogí al azar el la guia telefonica

Enserio?

Claro que no! (risas) lo consegui por ahí, en realidad eso importa?

No lo se, solo tengo curiosidad.

Deja de ser tan curiosa, las cosas pierden el encanto una vez descubiertas por completo, no crees?

Buen punto.

Lo se (sonrie)

Una vez dicho esto senti un mariposeo en mi estomago, no puede ser cierto! Pense, esto es una mala broma, es un sueño, sera que es un doble? No, no es el, eso puedo asegurarlo.. pensaba en esto una y otra vez.

piensas mucho, estas dudando? En realidad soy yo, tranquila.

Pero es que no entiendo! Y eso esta empezando a desesperarme, no entiendo el porque de tu visita, de tu llamada, de tu invitación! No entiendo absolutamente nada!

Mejor así

Lo ves? Y tu no das respuestas concretas.

No tengo porque hacerlo.

Ah no?

No.

Porque no?

Porque no y punto

Ja, perfecto si me matas o me secuestras nunca sabre porque!

No voy a hacerte eso, solo quiero invitarte a comer.

No tengo hambre

Pero yo si .. es aquí señor, ve bajando y esperame ahí no te vayas a escapar ni nada por el estilo ok?

Como mande Don Fernando

(risas)…. Ey me llamaste por mi segundo nombre? (no respondi)

Al llegar al restaurant el ya tenia una mesa reservada, mi impaciencia y desesperación era cada vez mas grande, Dios mio que hago? Tenia miedo, hasta ganas de llorar, pero extrañamente también me sentía feliz, como en un sueño… de verdad era el! Dios que cosa tan buena hice para merecer que el se apareciera así de la nada en mi puerta y me invitara a salir! La verdad era un cóctel de emociones en ese momento y el lo notaba.

ven es por acá

ok,

El me guió con sus manos y tomo las mía para dirigirme mejor cuando hizo esto mi cuerpo se estremeció y empecé a temblar como hoja de papel que es tocada por el viento.

tanto provoco en ti? Me tienes miedo?

Como?

Olvidalo.

Así estaba de abrumada que no escuche sus palabras.

que te apetece?

Te dije que no tengo hambre ya cené es mas esto esta solo!

Lo se, lo reserve para esta noche.

Que?

Como escuchaste

Y para que?

Para cenar contigo y conocerte más, tenia planeado llevarte al cine pero me di cuenta de que alli no podriamos interactuar, no queria llevarte a un lugar comun asi que decidi traerte aquí.

Y tu esperas que yo me crea todo esto?..

Pues obviamente esta pasando porque no lo crees?

No lo se. Pero no me cuadra

Mejor asi

(¡!)

(risas) porque pones esa cara?

Por nada

Ok.

Comamos pasta!

No tengo hambre.

Yo si …

Bien por ti, es bueno comer con hambre.

Es idea mia o estas arisca?

Yo? No vale para nada .. yo estoy perfecta …

Pues ya lo note (risas)

Que quieres decir con eso?

Que ya note que estas perfecta.

Sigo sin entender

Mejor asi

Ya me estaba acostumbrado al "mejor asi" el comio pasta y me pidio un helado de chocolate, me lo comi, al salir del restaurante caminamos por todo el centro ya eran la 1 y media de la madrugada y todo estaba cereno las luces de los grandes edificios estaban apagados solo la luz tenue de los postes y de la luna nos proveian la luz necesaria para mirarnos a la cara cada vez que hablabamos.


End file.
